general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Cooper (Parry Shen)
|residence = Cooper-Jones Apartment Port Charles, New York | parents = Kim Wu (biological)https://twitter.com/parryshen/status/426801514292584448 | siblings = | spouse = Rosalie Martinez (married)Stated on August 14, 2015 | romances = Felix DuBois (one date; 2013) Lucas Jones (engaged; in love with) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | aunts/uncles = Jade Soong (paternal)https://twitter.com/parryshen/status/426803483946143744 | greatgrandparents = Mr. Wu (paternal)https://twitter.com/parryshen/status/426801514292584448 |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Bradley "Brad" Cooper is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by Parry Shen since 2013. Brad is an employee at General Hospital. Background Shen initially thought his character's surname was a joke because the character was named after the award winning actor. Brad is bullied as a kid because he was a "fat, Chinese, gay tap dancer." Despite the bullying, Brad was extremely accomplished as a young tap dancer. On January 24, 2014, it is revealed that Brad is the son of Kim Wu (aka Kim Soong) (Steven Leigh), and great-grandson of Mr. Wu (Aki Aleong). Brad was actually adopted and was forced to go searching for his biological roots on his own. The producers kept the secret up until the onscreen reveal. Storylines |-|2013-14= Brad is a lab technician at the GH lab. Dr. Britt Westbourne helps get him the promotion to lab manager in exchange for doctoring some fake lab tests to show that she is being affected by Hyperemesis Gravidarum. The medical condition is used as a possible excuse to get Britt to live with her ex-boyfriend Dr. Patrick Drake, the supposed father of her unborn child. Brad is promoted to lab manager soon before Britt's sick leave, which gives Ellie Trout, another lab tech, some suspicions of a possible secretive alliance between Brad and Britt. Brad has eyes for fellow GH employee and nurse Felix DuBois, who is disgusted by the thought, but attempts to use this to get information for Patrick and Patrick's girlfriend, nurse Sabrina Santiago. He continues his warped sense of justice and attempts to make Michael Corinthos agree to have sex with him (even though Michael is clearly straight and was raped by a homosexual guy in prison in 2009) in exchange for his "silence" about witnessing Michael kissing his cousin Kiki Jerome. On September 4, Brad tells Felix that he really likes him. They almost kiss but Patrick interrupts and punches Brad for helping Britt lie about the baby. Brad is the father of Britt's son (via sperm donation). Brad stop Dante at the hospital to tell him something about Britt's baby. After the baby is born Brad goes to look at the baby but doesn't approach Britt or the baby. At Connie Falconeri II's christening Brad reveals that Maxie and Spinelli were actually Connie's parents not Dante an Lulu. At the General Hospital Halloween party Brad tells Felix that he is not Ben's father. It has been comfirmed that Brad is not Ben's father. After a fight with Felix, Brad goes off to blow off some steam at the Floating Rib. While at the bar an already inebriated Brad meets a frustrated Lucas Jones. Over the course of a few drinks the two discover they have similar pasts - both being adoptive and their birth father's being nothing they had imagined them to be. Brad also reveals that his father is Kim Wu, a former mobster in Port Charles in the mid 1980s, and that his mother died while giving birth to him. Feeling a connection they send the night together. Later the next day, Brad leaves Lucas at his apartment only for Lucas to find him later at GH, but not before Brad makes up with Felix and the two decide to go out on their first official date later that night. Brad later talks to Lucas about their night together and explain his complicated relationship with Felix and their future plans. Lucas then in turn to tells Brad that there's still chance for the two before leaving. Brad later talks to Felix again about their impending date. Then Brad meets Lucas and they hit it off. Brad and Felix don't end up working out but he and Lucas do. Britt, Brad's best friend, flees town and he is devastated. Since August 15, he is in a relationship with Lucas Jones. |-|2015-16= After Valentines Day 2015, Lucas moves in with him. Britt does come out of hiding to watch the Nurses' Ball red carpet show with Brad like they did last year. At the Nurses Ball on May 1, Brad asks Lucas to marry him and he accepts. On July 23, it is revealed that he can't marry Lucas because he is already married. On August 14, it is revealed that Rosalie is his wife when she walked into the room that Brad and Lucas were in. Crimes Committed *Conspired with Dr. Britt Westbourne and helped her fake hyperemesis gravidarum during her pregnancy and in exchange Brad received a promotion 2013 *Attempted to blackmail Michael Corinthos into exchanging sexual favors for Brad's silence regarding Michael's feelings for Kiki Jerome 2013 *Conspired with Dr. Britt Westbourne to pass "her" child off as Dr. Patrick Drake's and then when that didn't work he lied and said the baby was his 2013 *Fraud; conspired with Dr. Britt Westbourne and her mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht to steal Dante and Lulu Falconeri's remaining two embryos and impregnate Britt with one of them and she later gave birth to their son, Ben Dec 2013; revealed that it was only one Apr 2014 *Adultery; having an affair with Lucas Jones while married to Rosalie 15, 2014-present; revealed Aug 14, 2015 *Aided and abetted Britt Westbourne (let her hid in his apartment) 2015 Health and Vitals *Assaulted by Patrick Drake as he and Felix were about to kiss 2013 *Threatened at knifepoint by Liesl Obrecht (she threatened to rip his tongue out if he revealed to anyone that Britt was not really Ben/Rocco's mother) 2014 *Pushed off a parapet by Liesl Obrecht 2014 Family tree See also *Brad Cooper and Lucas Jones References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional lab technicians Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:General Hospital characters Category:LGBT characters Category:2010s